Pizza Delivery!
by Arashe
Summary: As a delivery boy to the most famous pizza place in Iwatobi Makoto met a lot of different people. And this one left him awe struck.


In response to a prompt made by yo-makoto on tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is un-betaed and English is not my native language so expect mistakes.

* * *

**Pizza Delivery!**

"Here, Makoto. You take this one." A red-haired young man says as he hands over a pizza box.

After taking a look at the address the brunet looks back at the other delivery boy in confusion, "Rin, isn't this one in your area?"

"Yep, but that guy is a weirdo. I told Sasabe-san there's no way I'm taking that one anymore. He told me to give it to you instead."

"Rin! You shouldn't call people weirdo!"

"Say that again after you meet this one," the red-read say as he leaves with a couple of pizza boxes for his own delivery, "Good luck!"

* * *

During the whole way to his destination Makoto tried to come up with reasons as to why Rin considered this customer worse than the others. As delivery boys to the most famous pizza place in Iwatobi – Pizza Sasabe – both young men met a lot of different people.

There were the nice ones, like the old lady that lived on the way to his younger sibling's school; she lived with a couple of cute little kittens. Makoto always spent a lot of time there when delivering to her; he always got distracted by the cats.

There were the clingy ones, mostly high school girls that would take a hold of his arm and keep asking question after question – _What's your name? Are you single? I bet you have a girlfriend._ They weren't bad, but it was annoying to get held up when he was still on the clock. It took him a while to learn how to get away from them without being rude.

And there were the ones he would rather forget he ever met. Like the man from his first day on the job.

_Makoto started to blush furiously the moment the man opened his door. At the threshold stood a short, balding middle-aged man with a rather large belly wearing a robe – Makoto was almost sure he had nothing else underneath – and playing full blast at the background were the sounds of a porn movie. The man made sure to touch the brunet's hand while paying; he gave Makoto a suggestive grin and invited him in. "Come in, pretty boy, let's share the goods." He said the last word with a lascivious tone while giving the brunet a once over. _

He shuddered at the memory. Of course, the moment the money was securely in his hand Makoto had bolted, but the memory was still clear in his mind. And now, standing in front of the door to the _weirdo_'s house Makoto was visibly shaken. _'Was this one like that?'_ He thought, trying to listen closely. _'No suspicious sounds. Good.'_

Makoto knocked at the door with a call of "Pizza Delivery!" and took the box out of his bag. At the sound of the door opening he braced himself for whatever was to come and promptly lost his breath. In front of him stood the most beautiful man Makoto had ever seen.

He had the bluest eyes that could rival any ocean, soft looking dark hair that was dripping water over a pretty, stoic face. Makoto's eyes couldn't help but follow the water's path down rosy cheeks, a slender neck, sharp collarbones, down a perfectly muscled naked chest-

'_Wait! Naked?!' _Makoto's eyes widened at the thought, he felt his cheeks burning but couldn't stop himself from looking down only to be met with, "Jammers?"

"You look disappointed."

Hearing the smooth, quiet voice Makoto's head shot up. He felt like his face was on fire. "N-no! That's…I'm… uh…" With a loss for words he looked anywhere but at the man trying to find something to say until his eyes finally landed on the box in his hands. _'Oh, right! The pizza!'_

Clearing his throat he started, "One medium mackerel and pineapple pizza for Nanase-san." He read from the receipt. _'Mackerel and pineapple? Is this right?'_ Receiving a nod in confirmation he added, "It'll be 2,000 yen."

After paying and receiving the box with a "Thank you for choosing Pizza Sasabe" the beautiful man - Nanase-san, Makoto corrected, closed the door with a quiet 'Thank you' leaving behind an awe struck brunet.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Mako-chan! How was the weirdo like?"

"Nagisa, don't call him that! He's not weird at all."

"Eh? But Rin-chan is refusing to deliver to him so something must be wrong, right?"

"Forget it, Nagisa. Makoto is just being nice again."

"That's not it, Rin. Nanase-san is perfectly normal."

"Ah, Mako-chan, why are you blushing? Is Nanase-san cute by any chance? Does Mako-chan have a crush?"

"Of course not! I just met him!" But Makoto's protests were drowned out by Nagisa's loud laughter. But it didn't matter, he thought with a sigh, it's not like he'll meet Nanase-san again.

* * *

He was back the next day. And the day after that. And all the other days for the rest of the week. Before Makoto knew it a whole month had passed and there wasn't a day he didn't end his shift with a delivery to Nanase's home. Since it was always his last delivery of the day Makoto always spared a few minutes to talk and get know the man better even though he didn't talk that much, preferring to listen to the brunet describing his day and the new people he met.

After so long meeting each other every day they unconsciously switched to first names, Makoto would go so far as to say they were friends. Just like in that first day, Haru always answered the door in his jammers. The brunet eventually got bold enough to chide his new friend about this habit. He always insisted the smaller man should dry off and put some clothes on or he would get a cold, but the answer was always the same, "I'm not a baby that gets sick from that."

At first Makoto thought that maybe Haru had a pool in the backyard, but eventually he found out that he just liked to soak in his bath tub before dinner.

"You bath in your jammers?"

"Would you rather I answer the door naked?"

He had spluttered at that, surprised his face didn't melt off with how hot it got at the thought that, _'Yes! I would like that very much!'_ The worst part was that he wasn't sure if Haru was flirting with him or not since he delivered that line with his usual stoic face, but the subtle glint in the blue eyes gave him hope.

* * *

"Here, Mako-chan, another pizza for your boyfriend. I made it extra special today."

"For the last time, Nagisa, Haru is not my boyfriend." The brunet answered with a rather disappointed tone before taking the box and leaving.

"Let's see if you'll say the same tomorrow, Mako-chan," the blond says with a knowing look.

* * *

"Pizza Delivery!" Makoto calls out while knocking at the door with a gentle smile - reserved only for Haru - already on his face. But once the door was opened the smile was replaced with a look of confusion. For the first time since meeting the smaller man Haru didn't have his jammers on, he was wearing dark jeans and a light blue hoodie.

"Clothes?"

"You look disappointed."

"N-no! That's…I'm… uh…" the brunet stopped realizing this was exactly what happened when they first met. Looking at Haru he could see a rare small smile gracing the beautiful face that entranced Makoto since the moment he first laid eyes on it. With a smile of his own he decided to continue with their routine.

"One large half mackerel and pineapple half… green curry?" He read from the receipt. "I'm sorry, Haru. It seems I got the wrong order." He gave the smaller man an apologetic smile ready to assure him he was going back and get the right one, but Haru's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"You got the right order."

"Eh? You got something different today?" After a whole month of the same thing Haru just decided to change? He is also wearing clothes… does he have a date? "Oh, Haru is sharing this with someone else, right? That's why you got a large one."

"That's right." The simple answer pained Makoto more than he wanted to admit. So, Haru wasn't flirting with him after all. He was so sure the other man liked him back. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Eh?"

"Come in before the pizza gets cold."

"What? But Haru, what about your date?"

"I need you to get in so the date can start. How does a pizza and a movie sound?"

In a matter of minutes Makoto's face went from heartbroken, to perplexed and finally, after Haru's last question, to extremely happy. "It sounds perfect!" he answered with a large smile while crossing the threshold. That smile never left his face for the duration of their date and only got larger when Haru saw him off at the door with a long and deep goodbye kiss.

The next day Haru surprised Makoto by answering the door with nothing on. "Oh? You don't look disappointed anymore." Those were the last words either of them said before the door was kicked shut behind them.


End file.
